


Work From Home

by NerdGirlsSquared



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adulthood, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdGirlsSquared/pseuds/NerdGirlsSquared
Summary: Makoto is a young detective in the Homicide Unit, stuck working late. Girlfriend Ann finds a way to distract Makoto even from afar.Song: Work From Home by Fifth Harmony





	Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a newly single again, JRPG nerd hears a sexy song while training for her 5k.
> 
> You get fluffy, smutty, songfic for one of her favorite ships.

Makoto pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. The stack of files on her desk seemed to grow by the minute, each one screaming for attention. Each folder held the shreds of evidence for someone now dead, their loved ones left with only questions. The homicide unit was stressful work, but meaningful at least. 

Looking around her, the rest of the bullpen held other bleary-eyed officers, rushing to finish their own paperwork for the evening. Makoto knew she would be there at least another hour, so she should let Ann know to eat without her. Again.

 **Nijima Makoto** : Hey sweetie, I have to stay late again to wrap up some files. Eat dinner without me, but I'll pick up a sponge cake on the way home for us to share.  
**Takamaki Ann** : Ugh srsly? Ur lucky u cn bribe me w/ cake <3 

_I ain't worried 'bout nothin'_  
I ain't wearin' na nada  
I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta  
Put in them hours, I'mma make it harder  
I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired

Ann looked down at her phone, shaking off a wave of frustration. This was the fifth night in the last week she ate dinner alone. Makoto had been promoted to a lead Detective just a month ago, now she was stuck cleaning up a number of open cases from her predecessor. It had been exciting for Makoto to advance further in her ultimate goal, becoming police commissioner, but Ann could not help but feel a tidge neglected. Makoto was so tired when she got home, she could barely stay awake to eat her food, let alone _other_ things.

Just thinking about the pent up frustration brought a flush to Ann's cheeks. That's when a devilish idea came to her, that made her audibly cackle. Loosening her house robe a bit, Ann pulled out her phone and started her own private little photo shoot on the couch. It was time to have a bit of fun, even if it would be at her girlfriend's expense.

_I know you're always on the night shift_  
But I can't stand these nights alone  
And I don't need no explanation  
'Cause baby, you're the boss at home

Makoto felt a buzz in her pocket, followed by another two in quick succession. Pulling out her phone, see saw she had three messages from Ann.

 **Takamaki Ann** : w'r gonna play a gme  
**Takamaki Ann** : d longa i w8, d more cloths i tak off  
**Takamaki Ann** : bt f ur nt hom by d tym I'm dun, I'm gunA zzz. W/o u. 

Makoto felt a pang in her stomach and her cheeks tinged red. It had been a while since she had the energy to do more than cuddle, but dammit she was already wildly horny. Her phone buzzed again.

There was no message, just an attachment. When Makoto tapped the mail icon, a picture flashed on the screen. Ann was on their couch at home, her silk house robe down around her shoulders. From the angle of the selfie, she was looking coyly at the camera, thumb under her red bra strap. 

With a very undignified squeal, Makoto hurried to hide the picture. The officer next to her, Takei, glanced up. "You okay there Nijima?"

"Yes. Absolutely. Just tired." Makoto managed to spit out. He nodded and returned to his work.

_You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh

Ann was really having fun with this now. She was bouncing around the house, finding different ways to drape herself off silly places. The coffee table, the window seat, the kitchen counter, even Makoto's computer desk all took a turn in her little modeling session. Admittedly, since she had started not wearing much, she felt it was unfair to start stripping down right away. She did have to give Makoto some time to finish up. Still, she had sent about three more pictures with no response.

Time for the bra to come off.

_Let's put it into motion_  
I'mma give you a promotion  
I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean  
We don't need nobody, I just need your body  
Nothin' but sheets in between us, ain't no getting off early

The consistent vibration in her pocket was increasingly harder to ignore. Makoto was typing and filing as fast as she could manage, but the constant temptation to look at what Ann was sending her weighed on her mind. 

"Goddamnit Takamaki," she muttered under her breath. Makoto got up from her chair and headed to the restroom. There was no way she was checking her phone out in the open again. When she locked the stall door behind her, only then she dared to pull out her phone. 

There were four pending messages with attachments. Swiping on the screen, Makoto began to scroll through them all. 

Ann laying across the coffee table on her stomach, her robe open and draped over the sides. Ann sitting in their window seat, the robe open in the front, pretending to look out the window. Ann sitting on the kitchen counter, the robe off and pooled on the granite top. Ann reclining across Makoto's computer chair, robeless and arching her back. Another flash and a message notification popped up.

Makoto tapped the prompt and was met with two bare, beautiful breasts and a wicked smile on Ann's face. This picture had a note.

**Ann Takamaki** : i only hav undies lft. hrry or ill go zzz.

"Damn." Makoto breathed. Her girlfriend was going to make this night impossible.

  
_I know you're always on the night shift_  
But I can't stand these nights alone  
And I don't need no explanation  
'Cause baby, you're the boss at home

Ann was trying not to feel hurt. Eight pictures sent, still no response. It had been almost an hour and a half with not a word from her girlfriend. Her ego feeling bruised, Ann was getting ready to actually head to bed. Maybe this was just a dumb idea after all - for all Ann knew, Makoto was annoyed at the distractions from her important work.

Stupid girlfriend, working for the common good and all that trash.

Ann walked into the bedroom and turned the light on. Slipping off her panties, she tossed them into the laundry hamper by the dresser. The apartment door flung open in the hallway. Ann moved to open the bedroom door, only to have it pushed out from her grasp.

In the door frame stood a harried looking Makoto, her jacket misbuttoned and tie slightly askew. There was a fire burning in her eyes as she looked Ann up and down.

Panting hard from running, Makoto said, "Woman, you will be the death of me." 

Ann grinned from ear to ear. "I take it you found my motivation technique... effective?"

The detective crossed the space between them and captured Ann's lips with her own. It was a fierce, hungry kiss, catching Ann like a waterfall. When they finally pulled apart for a moment to breathe, Ann could not help but tease her girlfriend just a bit more.

"You promised me cake for dessert. I don't see any sponge." 

Makoto's eyes narrowed. In a fluid motion, she grabbed Ann's lower back with one arm and swept another arm behind her knees. Lifting Ann up, Makoto carried her to the bed. 

After lowering the blonde onto the pillows, Makoto climbed on top, shrugging off her jacket. Pulling at her tie, she could not help but flash a wicked grin. "I think you'll be plenty fine with what we have to eat for dessert, dear."

As per usual, Makoto was not wrong.

_You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh

__

Yeah, we can work from home  
Yeah, we can work from home  
Yeah


End file.
